Such an information carrier and reading device are known from EP-0545472. The known information carrier comprises a prearranged guiding track, a so-called pregroove. In the track determined by the pregroove, information which is written in a predefined manner is represented in optically readable patterns which are formed by variation of a first physical parameter, such as the height of the scanned surface. The pregroove has variations in a second physical parameter, such as an excursion in transverse direction, also denoted as wobble. Pregroove wobble is FM modulated and this modulation represents auxiliary information which is related to the information such as, for example, a descramble code for recovering information stored as scrambled information. The known device comprises reading means for reading the patterns and recovering means for recovering the auxiliary information. The known device and information carrier form a system for controlled information reproduction. For this purpose, the device comprises means for reproducing the information in dependence on the auxiliary information. If the information is copied on a writable information carrier, the information of this copy will not be reproduced, because during the writing process only the patterns are written and the copy itself does not contain any auxiliary information.
A problem in the known device is that auxiliary information is to be recovered from variations in a second physical parameter, which parameter represents auxiliary information in a manner different from the written patterns. As a result, the means for recovering the auxiliary information are complex.